Tunes, rhythms and hundreds of feelings
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: Indeed, music is the best representative of our heart.


**Hi my dear folk! How're you? **

**So, I don't own the original plan of the story. Indigo Jupiter is the actual owner of this concept. In this fic, the beyblade characters will feature songs and every chapter of the story will be a one-shot. The translations of the songs from different languages will be used here. The first one is: "Naari Naari" from "Made in China". I don't own the song, just the translation :P **

**Dedicated to:** **Indigo Jupiter. **

**Characters: TalaXJulia. **

**So...are you ready? **

* * *

The shopping-mall was quite gigantic. What could be found there? Simple answer it was: Everything. From top to bottom, shampoo bottles to hairclips and pharmaceuticals to cosmeceuticals. All kinds of stuffs were well-organized in roof-touching metal and plastic shelves. Beside them, trolleys and colorful baskets were kept. Oval-shaped electric lights were attached to the roof. Their dazzling rays were falling on the tiled floors, making them shimmer. Flamboyant cloths and gem-studded jewelries were hanging from the rotatory racks, devilishly winking at the customers. Beautiful salesgirls were calling them with a honeyed voice, sitting in front of the cosmetic tables. The whole complex was air-conditioned. That's why, the people inside it had no feeling of the actual weather. Outside, it was June. Inside, February arrived.

Not paying any heed to anything, the typical redhead kept walking, pushing the shopping cart, by the toiletries corner. Before a few days, his conditioner had been no more. His ocean blue eyes were desperately searching for a specific green-colored bottle. If he didn't start applying that conditioner within a few days, his hair would lose its usual charm. He loved his hair a lot. He would not let anything happen to it. At any cost, he wanted to save it. Consequently, his body was getting exhausted with the passage of time, not his willpower.

Patience is a tree whose roots are bitter but fruits are sweet. Maintaining the genuineness of the proverb, successfully passing the test of his perseverance, Tala Valkov finally found the thing what he was desiring for. His orbs gleamed up and lips formed a smirk. Slowly pushing the handcart, the Russian strode towards the shelf. As he stopped in front of it, automatically one of his hands reached there for a single bottle. No sooner had he picked up the cylindrical object and put it into the cart than he discovered another hand pulling out another bottle. The nails of the fingers were well-manicured, coated with glittering apricot nail-polish. A diamond ring was embracing the middle finger, bedecked with a piece of citrine.

Unexpectedly, Tala's hand roamed over the toiletries and ended up on the womanly hand. Right then, those ruthless fingers jolted, shoving the redhead a bit.

Thunder struck his head, passing across his spine. In front of his eyes, a heavenly lady was standing. Her forehead was covered with orange-colored bangs. Chocolate-colored hair cascaded down on her back, almost crossing her knees, displaying the waves of the mighty Pacific Ocean. Underneath her tangerine strands, there were two pieces of scintillating tourmalines set in her eye sockets. The unstable beams of light were forwarding through those pools and becoming stable once again, not violating the rules of polarization. Those eyes were staring at him, looking shocked and disturbed at the same time. Her coral lips were twisted a bit, beneath her 110-degree nose.

As sapphires met emeralds, they couldn't be concealed under the casings named eyelids anymore. They were gazing at each other, standing below the air-conditioners and lights. The male one felt more baffled.

_Who is the bewitching lady in front of me? A witch? No, those creepy creatures don't deserve this heart-warming beauty at all. Maybe…a nymph? But…nymphs should live in heaven, shouldn't they? Then….what is she doing here? _

At a time, she blinked, divulging the glamour of her long, well-brushed and straight eyelashes.

His heart had already been on fire. That action of her just doubled it. Understanding what she had done, the dual-haired girl smiled, letting her annoyance leave the world.

_**The fire is doubled, **_

_**Doubled because of your beauty,**_

_**The fire is doubled,**_

_**What has happened to my heart? **_

Her smile grew broader. Maybe….sexier…..

_Smiles should be for healing, right? Then….why is it causing pain to my chest? _

_**My blood pressure goes high whenever you smile,**_

_**I cannot even explain the pain that I feel, **_

_**You've caused a destruction in my heart,**_

_**My life cannot be saved now….**_

She just winked, licking her lips once. It clearly told him something:

_**You can try all night long,**_

_**Yet, I won't listen to you...**_

The inflammation inside his chest increased. He clutched his jacket. Another hand of him tried to grasp the shelf as he clenched his teeth. His eyebrows were wrinkled and nose was screwed. That throbbing, bastard, nonsense pain wasn't going to listen to him. It was spreading all over his body.

He sniffed. No, there was no smell of burning. Then why? Why was his heart aching like that? Where was the fire?

_**The fire is doubled,**_

_**So, let me be your lover,**_

_**The fire is doubled, **_

_**My love has much power, **_

_**The fire is doubled,**_

_**I'm your lover,**_

_**The fire is doubled, **_

_**For your life, I'll make my life over…..**_

His head started spinning. He felt dizzy. The whole world in front of his eyes was getting blurred. To him, his body seemed very light; lighter than air. Was he floating?

The last thing that he felt was a pair of hands, touching his back, not letting it touch the floor.

He was simply lulled to the universe of void.

* * *

He fluttered his eyes, letting out a moan. His eyelids hurriedly covered his pupils as they discovered a lot of light all of a sudden. Gradually, adjusting themselves to the beams of electric bulbs, they again got uncovered. Rotating his head from his left to his right, he discovered himself reposed on a bed. Its cover was completely white. His right hand was hooked up with a transparent tube, connected to a packet of saline. There was a blanket on him, covering him up to his chest. He just frowned at those things.

_What happened to me? How on the earth have I ended up here? _

The door of the room got opened as a few apron-worn people entered, holding clipboards, pens, injections and letting stethoscopes hang round their necks. His eyes became wider seeing them.

_A….a hospital? Really? _

Their sullen faces were enlightened a bit as they saw the patient awake. Almost rushing to him, they surrounded him.

"How're you feeling, Mister?" One of them asked, looking at his face with concern.

"Fine…." He coughed, trying to get up.

"No no, don't try to sit!" Another warned sternly, "Keep lying here."

Tala Valkov had never been afraid of anyone in his life. This time, he gulped, fearfully looking at the eyes of the doctors.

"You're only 24!" The first doctor exclaimed while writing something on the paper, "How did you receive a heart-attack at this age?"

Hearing him, the redhead felt as though he had fallen from the sky just then. A few droplets of sweat trickled down on his cheek even in the air-conditioned room. He could easily listen to his heartbeats.

"Do you smoke or consume drugs?" A third one queried. Hearing him, the Russian just lowered his head.

_Argh! Why are the doctors so shameless? How can one ask this question? How the hell? _

"Don't worry," A fourth voice pronounced, giving Tala a chance to relax and feel comfortable, "I've already tested his blood samples. He is neither a smoker, nor is he drug-addicted."

"Dr. Fernandez!"

Seeing her, everyone rushed to her. Raising his head a bit, the redhead wanted to see the face of his savior but failed because of those bloody bunch of doctors. Nonetheless, his rescuer seemed more patient and cool-tempered. Not being loud at all, not crinkling her eyebrows and nose, she clarified everything to her colleagues. Since the Russian wasn't a medical student, he couldn't understand the meaning of her words. But her voice sounded soothing to him. His ears became appeased as her coy speech softly tapped his tympanic membranes.

Once her co-workers left the room, she approached the bed. Seeing her face, his heartbeats increased as his jaw dropped. Yes, she was the same lady whom he had met in the shopping-mall. On her hand, he had laid his own. Then…..

_Oh no….not again. Please, dear flames, don't….don't start burning my heart once again. I beg to you, pretty please! _

"Thank goodness, I am a doctor and you received the heart-attack just in front of me," Pulling a chair, the girl sat by the bed, "Otherwise I don't know what would happen. Lucky you're, Mister!"

She was speaking the truth. Yes, he was lucky enough…..not because of being saved….but because of something else…..

Her glimmering olive pools were performing ballet dance on the stage of sclera. He was the lonely spectator. The owner of the show understood it. That's why, she didn't draw the eyelid-faced curtains down, letting him enjoy the display.

"What happened?" She asked, not minding to be a spoiler, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Uh yeah…" His ears were getting heated, "Thanks…."

"Mention not," She chortled, manifesting her clean, radish-looking teeth, "But it's really shocking. Like….a young man around 23-24, doesn't smoke, isn't drug-addict, has a perfect body mass index….falls down in a random shopping-complex because of receiving a heart-attack. Not our usual bed-tea, is it?"

_No, it isn't. Not every young man on the planet called earth can see the reincarnation of the fire-goddess roaming in a mall, can they? _

Her expressions were beyond description. Brushes couldn't paint her. Notes couldn't form a tune for her. Pens couldn't write a single word for her. Who was she? _What was she? _

_**For once, tell me frankly what you want**_

_**Oh my beloved!**_

_**I'll even sacrifice my life if you ask for it**_

_**Oh my beloved!**_

_**Just let me know once what you desire for**_

_**Oh my beloved!**_

_**If you ask for, I'll even give my life away,**_

_**Oh my beloved!**_

For the second time, she smiled, curving her lips into a parabola. Tala gasped at that. Uh oh…

She was telling him something, without creating any pulsation inside her vocal cord.

_**First, take care of yourself,**_

_**Then, try to worry 'bout me. **_

"I'm Julia Fernandez," After a deafening pause, she opened her mouth, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Valkov."

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Fernandez," He swallowed, "Once again, thank you very much for helping me."

"No problem," She didn't forget her modesty, handing him a piece of paper, "Here, I prescribe you some medicines. Take them regularly. You can hope of getting discharged by the day after tomorrow. I have to go now. See you."

"See you too." Somehow, he greeted.

A chocolaty leer rose in the corners of her lips. She dashed off, like a storm. The redhead just sighed seeing her trajectories. Then, he unfolded the prescription. Some unique names were written there which were beyond the knowledge of Tala Valkov. No, the handwriting was quite clear. Julia Fernandez was exceptional, the Russian had to admit that. His eyes roamed down the paper. There was a series of numbers….no no, it was looking like a phone number….with a sentence below it….

"**Call me later." **

The fire inside his heart rose up, for the third time. Bit by bit, his flashy teeth got exposed.

_**The fire is doubled,**_

_**So, let me be your lover,**_

_**The fire is doubled, **_

_**My love has much power, **_

_**The fire is doubled,**_

_**I'm your lover,**_

_**The fire is doubled, **_

_**For your life, I'll make my life over…..**_

* * *

**So, how's it been? Good or bad? Should I keep it or delete it? **

**Do read and review. Pardon all the grammatical and the spelling errors. Take care :D **

**Dear Noni, hope you'll like it. Take my love :') **

**-Misty ^_^ ^_^ **


End file.
